waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend
Legends are the title elements of the game, War of Legends, that can be thought of as Non-Player Characters NPCs with several functions, the predominant being participating in combat. Legends also serve as the governors of cities, contributing enhancements to city activities according to their individual characteristics. There are three basic types, Orders, of legends: Warriors, Seers, and Monks; each type determining the starting distribution of attribute points and limitations on armor use. Warriors start with higher attacking values (high courage or crg.), seers with higher defensive values (high strategy or strt.), and monks, high magical capacity (high magic or mag.) The update of November 2010 introduced an additional class of legends, True legends. Regular legends can be converted into True legends, gaining power and other type-specific enhancements, through a process called soaring. In July 2011, the update to v1.4 introduced the third class of legends - god, or Deity, class. The process for converting true legends to the next class (ascending) is the implementation of the Chinese version's double soaring. To soar a 30 Ab. legend or lower you will need a True Token. To soar a 30+ Ab. legend you will need an Adv. True Tkn. There are a host of named legends, Famous Legends, with pre-determined characteristics and, sometimes, unique features. Basics Each legend has characteristics, some of which are adjustable by the player and most of which are derived from basic values. The center pane of the panel below displays those characteristics of an example legend, Fairy Bixiao. *Name: The name of the legend. For True legends, the name is written in yellow. For God legends, the name is written in red. *Title: This is a descriptive phrase applied to True Legends according to their order and status as a Famous Legend. *Level: The legend's current level. This basic characteristic is not directly modifiable, but is determined by how much experience the legend has acquired through actions in the game. When the necessary experience points have been gained, the grayed-out up button to the right of the level number will become active and turn green . Clicking the activated button will increase the level by one. *XP: The experience points the legend has accumulated in the current leveling step, over (/) the amount required for the next level. The button to the right, when clicked, will open a panel of items that can be used to increase the current number of XP. Points in excess of the amount for the next level will be carried over to the next step. *Troops: The icon of the type of troops (Archers in this case) and the number currently commanding over the maximum number of that type that the legend can lead, troop size. The button can open a panel of items for increasing the maximum. *Order: The type, profession, class - either Warrior, Monk, or Seer, or the True legend variants, Heavenly General, Immortal, or Heavenly Lord. *Life: These numbers are the legend's current and maximum hitpoints. They are lost whenever a legend fights, more if the combat is lost than if won, and recover over time. No life means the legend cannot participate in battle. (Life is also the critical element in the troopless battles that take place in a separate arena, the FengShen Tower.) The button opens an inventory of items that can add a fixed number, or a percentage of the total life points. Life is calculated as (5 x Courage) + (2 x Strategy) + 50. *Mana: The amount of mana (points) available over the maximum. Artefacts used in battle use mana; insufficient mana will inactivate artefacts that require more than is available. Mana will also recover over time, hastened by use of items that add specific numbers or percentages of maximum mana points via the button. Maximum mana is calculated by: (5 x Magic) + (2 x Strategy). *CA: Common Attack Value, calculated by: (5 x Courage) + Strategy + (Aggression bonus from items). This is a major factor in determining how many points of damage the legend's troops will inflict. *MA: Magic Attack Value: Courage + (4 x Magic) + (2 x Strategy). Troops inflict magical damage before their physical damage each round; this value is used to calculate how much if artefacts are not used. The Magic Attack Value is also used to determine how much damage is dealt by a few FengShen Tower artefacts. *Def.: Defense value: ( (2 x Courage + Strategy + Defence bonus from items) × (1+(Legend Defence skill×.02) ''down. The Legend Defense skillLegend Defence skill is learned in the University. This value reduces the damage dealt by the opposing legend's troops. *Ab.: Ability is a measure of the likelihood of multiple potential points accruing with each increase in level. Because ability comes into play each time the legend "levels up," in a relatively few steps the number of assignable potential points available to a legend with an ability value of 30 or higher will yield courage, magic, or strategy numbers overwhelmingly superior to those of legends with abilities less than 25. True legends' abilities can be increased by use of items brought up by the button. All legends with 31 or more ability points are famous. Some legends who have 30 ability points are famous, but not all. *Crg.: These numbers are the total value (in white) and the additions from equipment (in orange) of the legend's courage. The courage value of the legend has its strongest effect on damage dealt by accompanying troops, increasing their attack power. The courage value of the governor also proportionately reduces the time needed to train (produce) troops. This basic value can be modified by the player: When potential points are available for use, the + button will turn green ; clicking it then will add one point to Courage. The button can allow the use of an item in the aid section of the inventory, Crg. Plaque that can increase the legend's courage for a limited time. *Mag.: The numbers in this box represent the legend's total magic (in white) and the amount added by equipped items (in orange). The magic value increases the damage done by artefacts in the FengShen Tower and may still increase the lifespan (hit points) of troops under certain circumstances. The magic value of the governor proportionately increases the rate of resource production and decreases building times. When active (green) the button will add 1 point to the legend's magic value. The allows use of the aid item, Skill Plaque. *Strt.: The strategy value, total in white with the equipment additions in orange, directly increases the number of soldiers the legend can command, troop size. It is thought to increase the defensive power of the assigned troops, although whether separately,directly, or solely through the defense value above is not clear. When there are potential points to be distributed, one can be added to the strategy value by clicking the button; the button allows the use of Strt. Plaque *Pot.: The Potential points available for assigning to the legend's courage, magic, and strategy values. At least one point is gained each time sufficient experience points have accumulated to advance the legend's level. The button allows the use of items that can decrease the legend's level by 1 (Reflection ) or to level 1 (Renew Seed ) - all experience points are retained - allowing recalculation of the potential points as the level(s) are increased anew. The left-hand dark-green button below the Pot. box "clears," returns, all the previously generated and assigned points to redistribute, using much less expensive items (Restoration) than the Renew seed or Reflection items. The right-hand button saves the assignment(s) and runs the calculations for all the derived values that include level and attributes as factors. *Lylt.: The legend's loyalty. Defeat in combat will reduce the legend's loyalty. A legend with loyalty less than 30 may flee in combat, not to be recalled. Loyalty can be raised through the button with either gold or Jewellery, but as jewelry is much more efficiently used for various Tasks, gold is much better used here. Paying a legend level ×100 gold will raise the loyalty by 2 to 12 points. *Pay: The amount of gold subtracted from the gold production of the city per hour, the legend's salary. Regular legends require 20×level. The left pane of the example panel above shows the list of legends in the Legend pavilion with the icons indicating: * : This Legend is currently in a battle. * : This Legend is enslaved by you. Pay the summoning costs to unlock it (does not count to the Legend number limit, nor does it use up gold while in this state) * : This is the current Governor of this City. It cannot be given a mission but can participate in defense. * : This legend is doing nothing at the moment and ready for a mission. (idle) * : This legend is traveling. * : This legend is stationed out of the city - exploring a Special Paradise, practising (in a Paradise), searching or exploring (in a non paradise Wildland), or garrisoned in another city. The right pane shows the equipment slots and legend action buttons: *The equipment (the 5 left) slots are for Helm, Vest, Belt, Boots, Rider(Mount) and (the 4 right slots) for Artefacts. The two buttons top right are for repairing the equipment en masse (each piece can be repaired or restored individually). See Equipment. Paying for repairs with gold will restore the endurance to maximum, but will reduce that maximum each time it is done. Paying for repairs with WolCash will restore endurance to full and the maximum to 100. *Below the equipment slots are four buttons. The left-most button is to assign troops to the legend, also done via the Parade ground each time a legend is sent on a mission. The second button displays items affecting the individual legend and the duration of the effects. The next button allows the legend to be sacrificed, see Change. The rightmost button allows true legends' abilities to be increased through use of the inventory items, Sacred Urn, Divine Urn, and Heaven Urn . *The left-hand red button in the row below those four buttons is used to convert a regular legend into a True Legend; see Soaring. The next button is used to change a true legend to the next form. To remove a legend, the right-hand button dismisses it. The legend must not be leading troops (must have 0 assigned) and cannot be recalled. Adding or subtracting Legends Legends are assigned to a city, the maximum number or capacity determined by the level of the Legend pavilion of that city. *Every player starts with one legend at the beginning of the game, order and gender chosen before starting. This legend does not require pay, has 100% loyalty, has ability 30, may not be dismissed, and is named as the player. *Legends may be removed by using the dismiss button on the legends panel. *The Legend sanctuary lists legends available for summoning (recruiting). Summoning a new legend from the sanctuary costs gold, equal to the legend's level × 1000. Legends recruited in this manner start with 70 loyalty. *Legends can be captured or imprisoned as a result of combat. Legends of a player can be lost in a wildland battle (they escape) or captured by another player if their loyalty is too low. Non-player-owned legends can be captured or "imprisoned," and then summoned through the legends panel by clicking the summon button . There is a chance of capturing or imprisoning the defending legends in a wildland or special paradise each time they enter combat. Famous legends are less likely to be captured than regular legends. Legends recruited in this manner start with 50 loyalty. *Searching (not exploring or investigating) occupied wildlands can lead to the acquisition of legends in two ways. The more common occurrence is for legends to appear in the pavilion list as imprisoned. They then can be summoned or released through the legends panel. The much less frequent result of searching is receiving a legacy token that, when used from the inventory, unlocks a task or series of tasks for obtaining a Famous legend. *Some Famous Legends are gained as rewards for tasks, usually in the form of a legend token. The token is used directly from the inventory. The legend summoned appears in the list of legends of the currently active city, if the legend pavilion has sufficient capacity. If a token cannot be used directly, it is not the final legend token, and is a component in a series of tasks. *Legends can be purchased in the shop. The chest or box can then be used in the inventory, and the legend's token activated directly from the Treasure section. Experience There are a variety of ways to increase the experience of a legend. *Each legend that participates in combat earns experience points(XP), win or lose. Combat in wildlands and special paradises (SP) yields XP according to the level of the wildland or defending troop numbers on the floors of the SP. Each level wildland has a set number of XP shared among the attacking legends, with higher level legends gaining proportionately more XP than lower level legends. The experience is shared among the legends that enter the battles, regardless of whether or not they actually participate in any combat. XP earned is added to the legends' experience totals at the completion of battle. Floors of the Special Paradises generate varying amounts of XP, probably dependent on the defending troop numbers. The number of XP points gained on any SP floor seems to be generated by some formula dependent on the legends' different levels; the total can vary by 1% even on the same floor, reset via the Time Lock item. *Aid items in the Inventory can be used indirectly through the button on the legends panel to increase a legend's experience . *There are items used directly from the Aid section of the Inventory that multiply the experience points earned for general or specific activities by multiple legends for various lengths of time - see Items. *The legend assigned as governor of a city earns experience points (XP) for every building or resource field built or upgraded. *Legends garrisoned in wildlands, there either by occupying the land, or having been dispatched (sent) can be set to search or explore, earning experience proportionate to the time spent at the activity. If the occupied land is a paradise the only activity allowed is practice, which earns experience more quickly. *If a player is in an alliance all legends will gain more combat experience (12% in a level 5 alliance - v1.4). *Bonus conditions from control of Stronghold(s) increase experience earned by alliance legends. *Achieving a rank in the top 50 of the FengShen Tower arena adds a bonus to the rate of XP earning. A note about Ability Most legends found in wildlands are not famous and thus have fewer than 30 points -- note that there are some exceptions. Usually, legends found in wildlands will have ability points ranging from 10 to 29, with 15-25 being the normal range. Generally, legends found in wildlands aren't worth recruiting unless their ability is over 20. All legends recruited via your legend pavilion are not famous and have less than 30 ability points, unless you have a famous city. Legends found in Special Paradises from Floor 3 and up are always famous legends, with ability generaly ranging from 30-35. The legends on Floor 3 and 4 generally have ability between 30 and 32, the legends on Floor 6 and 7 have either 34 or 35 ability (with 35 being the norm on Floor 7), and Floor 5 legends generally have 33 Ability, give or take one point. Generally, there will be one famous legend plus generic legends which can't be captured (unless Long Xu Hu is present, in which case he can also be captured) (as of the latest update Long Xu Hu isn't as common as he used to be). Also, the legends captured here will start out at level 29-40. Note that once the troops go from skilled/expert/master troops to elite troops, the famous legends cannot be captured. For the most powerful legends, Buzhou Mountain's the place to go. Here, legends have ability from 36-60 (highest in the game) but lead very large armies, meaning that they're hard to capture. They start out at about level 50. Finally, there are task-obtained legends, which are always famous, and have ability ranging from 30-60. This is usually the saftest way to get famous legends for novice players. You can also by legends in the market. They have varying ability and start at various levels and their cost is variable, depending on the seller. What level do Legends start out at? *Legends from the Legend Sanctuary start out at level 1-10. This includes legends from Famous Cities, except famous legends from the FC. *Legends from Wildlands start out at level 1-40, depending on the level of the wildland (level 1 for level 0 wildlands, level 40 for level 10 wildlands, all others are somewhere in between) *Legends from tasks start out at level 1, except for Li Jing (he starts out at level 40) *Legends from the Special Paradise start out anywhere between level 25-40. The depth of the SP doesn't affect the starting level of the legend though it affects their ability. *Legends from Buzhou Mountain begin at level 40+. Leveling Experience Table Mathematical Formulae It is possible to calculate the amount of experience a legend will need to level up. The formula for levels 1-59 is: *L² × 100, where L is the legend's current level. This calculates the xp needed to level up to level L+1. *: ''Example: A legend of level 20 will need 20² × 100=40,000 experience points to level up. *After level 59, the formula is L² × 100 × ((L-49)×0.1). *: Example: A legend of level 73 will need 73² × 100 × ((73-49)× .1) = 1,278,960 experience points to level up. *for Soared legends, the formula is L³ × 100. *for Ascended legends, the formula is (L³ × 100) x 2. Potential Points (Pot) Potential points (pot) are awarded each time a legend achieves a new level. The number of points is randomly determined each leveling step, and ranges from 1 to 6 (or even higher, theoretically). The higher the legend's ability is, the more likely the higher numbers will be awarded. The mathematical formulae for determining how many pot are generated each time have not been published. From observations in-game it appears as though there is a range of numbers that are assigned to the different pot values (1-6). The higher the ability, the more numbers assigned to higher pot values. Then, one of those numbers is randomly generated at level-up and the pot value awarded. There are ongoing discussions about whether the random number is generated truly randomly or linked to some other constantly changing feature of the game - pot counting, or pot timing is said to allow the use of fewer reflection items in getting maximum potential points. The ability of a legend determines their maximum gain of pot points on level up. A list of ability and possible maximum points is as follows: This table applies to all legends, except for Deity legends. They have their own pot point system, see Ascending. Because the pot are determined at each leveling step, the accumulated total rapidly diverges for legends with abilities above and below 30. In fact, legends with abilities of greater than 40 completely dominate the end game environment. For that reason, it is suggested that new players use whatever legends are at hand to advance through the tasks and building stages but not spend much time or effort on leveling up legends with abilities under 30. Through a variety of means, Famous Legends and other legends with ab30+ will be obtained, and will form the core of the stable of legends used to advance past the initial stages of the game. The overall strategy in anticipation of end-game competence is to obtain those legends known to have abilities of 45 (ab45) as soon as possible and to level them as rapidly as possible to 100; soar, converting them to True Legends, leveling again to 100; and then ascending, converting them to deity class and leveling again. 85% of the total potential points accumulated at the time of soaring is available for distribution in the newly level 1 true legend. Thus, maximum potential is gained by waiting until the legend is level 100 before soaring. Similar considerations apply to ascension from true class legend to deity class. There are three items in the inventory that effect changes in a legend's pot. Restoration, an Aid item used indirectly through the clear button on the legends panel, returns all the pot that have been generated through previous level changes so they can be redistributed, the pot are not recalculated. One restoration item is needed for each 10 levels, so a level 39 legend will require 4 to clear (1-10,11-20,21-30,31-40). Renew seed is a different Aid item that is used indirectly through the button beside the Pot box in the legends panel. The renew seed(s) return a legend to level 1, retaining all the experience points earned, so that the pot can be regenerated (the dice re-rolled) for each leveling step. The reflection item reduces the legend's level by one, retaining the experience points, so that the last leveling step's pot can be regenerated. By use of renew seeds and reflections the accumulated pot for any legend can be maximized. In practical terms, using reflections allows a player to accept only 3s, 4s, or 5s on leveling, or only 4s and 5s, or only 5s, establishing a specific average pot gain. An average pot gain of 3.9 is economically ideal for ab45 legends; see Enlightenment. The abilities of true legends can be increased by use of items through the practice button on the legends panel. The maximum additional points that can be generated varies with the starting ability. Legends with abilities of 30 or lower can have theirs raised to ab40. Only 5 additional ability points may be gained by legends with abilites 40 or greater. To date, only the best legends (baseline ab45) can be given ab50, allowing for an additional bonus mechanism for true legends, enlightenment. Famous Legends Famous Legends cannot be renamed, have 30 or more ability, and generally have unusual distributions of attributes with arbitrary Life and Mana scores. They require twice the usual pay amount and may take more gold to increase their loyalty. Players generally receive their first Famous Legend by using the Tongzi Token from the Strange vision task. There is a list of them, Famous Legends, and they can be displayed in the general legends categories: . Trivia *The legends that had their names translated from CWoL have their last names before their first names. For example, Huang Tianxiang's family name would be Huang and his given name would be Tianxiang. Poll What is the Ability of your best legend? 30 or lower 31-35 36-40 41-45 46-50 51-55 55-60 Category:Legends